THE HEIRS OF LOVE
by Ssalram
Summary: Baekhyun rasa ia tidak seberuntung itu ketika Luhan mengatakan Baekhyun itu beruntung setelah ia tahu Baekhyun berkencan dengan Park Chanyeol, Heol yang beruntung itu Chanyeol! bukan Baekhyun. [CHANBAEK] [FF01] [GS] [AMBERJANE] [NOCOPAS]


**Korea selatan, Gangnam**

 **08:00 pm.**

Pergelaran busana di Gangnam memang bukan sesuatu yang aneh.

Hal ini sudah sangat wajar mengingat bahwa pusat mode korea selatan berada di Gangnam.

begitu pula di salah satu bangunan mewah di Gangnam.

Model profesional ternama pun maju dan memamerkan busana busana dari designer terbaik.

Gabungan Desainer ternama memamerkan hasil jerih payah mereka dan kebanggaan atas apa yang mereka kerjakan.

"Desainer Carla de Houts" sang Pembawa acara pun menyebut kan, nama Designer tersebut.

karya rancangan nya yang sedang dipamerkan melekat dalam tubuh model sekelas dunia.

karya nya, menakjubkan membuat siapapun yang melihat terpana.

paduan warna yang digunakan bagus dan serasi.

hanya keselarasan lah yang tampak dari rancangan designer Carla de Houts.

saat yang dinanti pun tiba. saat dimana designer terbaik yang tampil di akhir layaknya film yang membubuhkan kejutan di bagian ending.

"Desainer Baekhyun Byun"

sang model maju dan memperlihatkan baju baju serta rancangan terbaik yang ada di pergelaran itu.

jika Carla de Houts adalah keselarasan, maka Baekhyun Byun adalah kesempurnaan.

semua perhiasan dan pernak pernik diletakkan di tempat yang benar. membuat siapapun yang melihat nya terpana dan tergugah untuk membeli nya.

Baekhyun pun maju dengan seikat bunga tanda bahwa pergelaran tersebut telah usai.

Tak heran Baekhyun menjadi ikon utama, di umur 24 tahun saja Baekhyun sudah menciptakan dan mendirikan Bee Boutique.

Ingin membeli baju di Bee Boutique?, apakah duit mu cukup? harga untuk sebuah baju dapat menghidupi makanan bulanan mu.

 **Devil [01]**

"Selamat, atas pameran busana mu, Baek " Ucap Seseorang.

"Terima kasih" jawab nya dengan baik.

ucapan selamat pun banjir dan banyak yang mengatakan hal tersebut ke pada nya.

"Baek !!" teriak seseorang dari ujung dengan bahagia nya menghampiri Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terlihat kaget, tetapi langsung menyambut nya.

"Oh, hai Luhan, kau kemari? ku kira kau sibuk" kata Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja, aku harus datang, Baekhyun pergelaran busana mu menakjubkan" kata Luhan kepada sahabat nya.

karena ingin berbincang lebih lama mereka pun masuk ke ruangan pribadi milik Baekhyun.

Devil [01]

 **Baekhyun private room.**

 **09:00pm.**

Baekhyun dan Luhan duduk di atas sofa dan berbincang atau biasa disebut _bergosip_ mengenai apa saja bahkan hal yang besar hingga hal kecil selalu dibahas.

Pertemanan mereka yang mendekati sempurna membuat mereka layak nya saudara.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan mu, Lu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Lancar, kau tahu, kadang kadang menjadi seorang perancang aksesoris melelahkan" kata Luhan.

"Ya, aku tahu, kurasa kapan kapan kita dapat melakukan _collab_ bisnis bersama"kata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dan Luhan memang sama sama designer, yang membedakan jika Baekhyun fokus terhadap mode pakaian maka Luhan fokus terhadap make up dan aksesoris pelengkap pakaian tersebut.

perpaduan yang sempurna, dua orang yang dilihat dari sisi manapun terlihat modis, bahkan mereka dijuluki _siblings goals._

entah berapa lama mereka berbicara yang kemudian di putus akibat handphone milik Luhan bergetar.

"Halo?" Luhan pun menjawab

"Apa harus sekarang?" kata Luhan lagi.

"Baik aku kesana" jawab Luhan.

dengan gerakan terburu buru Luhan bangkit dan merapikan barang barang nya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Asisten ku berkata bahwa berkas berkas untuk presentasi besok belum disiapkan dan kehadiran ku dibutuhkan, _im sorry_ Baek,ku rasa aku harus pergi" kata Luhan.

"Its okay, Lu pergilah" kata Baekhyun.

setelah Luhan pergi tinggal ada Baekhyun di ruangan itu.

 ** _Baekhyun Pov_**

"Yah, setelah ku pikir pikir tidak ada salah nya berjalan jalan" pikir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun segera menghubungi asisten nya.

"Hai, Manda bisakah aku pulang sendiri?" Tanya Baekhyun mencoba peruntungan nya dalam meminta izin kepada asisten nya yang super protektif.

"Tidak boleh, apa yang ingin kau lakukan jam setengah sebelas malam Baek? ku lihat kau tidak ada jadwal hari ini" kata Manda langsung menolak dengan kata kata penuh kekhawatiran.

"Kau dimana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku sedang sedikit sibuk mengawasi para staff selepas pameran busana tadi" kata Manda.

Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa curiga ketika sayup sayup terdengar bunyi barang di angkat sana sini menandakan betapa sibuk nya keadaan disana.

"Sudahlah Manda, jangan berbohong pada ku, disana sangat sibuk aku tidak ingin menggangu mu lagi" kata Baekhyun.

"Tapi _... Akh_ baiklah, jangan lupa menghubungi ku untuk melapor" kata Manda pasrah.

"Yeay, love you" kata Baekhyun dengan senang sekali.

setelah di tutup Baekhyun sungguh bahagia dikarenakan sudah lama ia tidak menikmati waktu sendirian.

Bakhyun pun mengirim kan pesan kepada Manda

gosh siapapun tau jika Manda adalah asisten ter posesif. tetapi tetap saja Baekhyun menganggap nya sebagai seorang kakak.

sebenarnya orang terdekat nya banyak yang hadir, namun sayang orang tua Baekhyun mendapat kabar bahwa perusahaan cabang keluarga Baekhyun terkena sedikit masalah.

dan karena hari sudah malam. Baekhyun meminta mereka untuk segera pulang agar tidak ada hal hal yang tidak di ingin kan di jalan.

tanpa menunggu bahwa Manda akan menjawab pesan nya, Baekhyun pun mengganti baju yang dikenakan nya.

tentu saja Baekhyun mengganti baju menjadi lebih casual.

gaun yang dikenakan nya diganti dengan hotpants jeans pendek dan sweater pink kebesaran di tubuhnya.

well jika tadi adalah Baekhyun versi dewasa maka yang kita lihat mungkin versi remaja.

bagaimana tidak dia benar benar terlihat seperti seorang gadis berumur 17 tahun mengecohkan 24 tahun umur asli nya.

Baekhyun pun melihat jam digital yang ada di handphone nya yang sudah menunjukan waktu pukul sebelas malam.

" _its Party time_ " kata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sangat bahagia untuk berjalan jalan sendirian, sudah lama ia tak melakukan hal yang terlihat sederhana ini yang baginya sangat menyenangkan.

Ia pun keluar dari gedung tersebut dan membuat rambut abu abu silver nya tergerai indah.

 ** _Star Cafe_**

nama cafe yang masih buka hingga dini hari itu tampak indah dan memiliki gaya yang menyenangkan.

tidak ada kesan buruk ketika melihat nya.

Baekhyun dengan antusias pun masuk ke dalam dan memulai antrian.

walaupun waktu sudah menunjukkan jam sebelas malam tetap saja antrian yang ada cukup panjang untuk jam semalam itu.

ketika sudah sampai di depan Baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk melihat varian ice cream yang ada.

"Dengan John len disini, selamat datang di Star cafe, nona ingin memesan apa?" kata pegawai yang ternyata bernama John len.

"Akh, aku ingin memesan ice cream" kata Baekhyun dengan nada yang sadar tidak sadar sangat imut.

"Ah, baiklah ingin ice cream rasa apa, nona?" kata john.

"Aku ingin ice cream rasa Meteorit Black ships" kata Baekhyun dengan nada penasaran.

John pun menatap Baekhyun dengan raut bingung.

menyadari tatapan john, Baekhyun pun bertanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"um, nona.." kata john dengan ragu.

"Ya?" jawab Baekhyun dengan nada yang sadar atau tidak benar benar seperti anak muda pada umumnya.

"Ice cream rasa itu, mengandung alkohol lima persen" kata John.

ya Baekhyun memang mengetahui nya jika flavour tersebut memiliki alkohol di dalam nya.

dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun penasaran dan ingin mencoba nya. tetapi tingkah pelayan di depan nya membuat nya bingung.

Apakah ia tidak boleh mencicipi nya? apakah pelayan yang ber tag name kan john mengira ia tidak bisa membayar nya?

"Aku tahu itu, apa ada masalah?" kata Baekhyun .

"Nona masih dibawah umur, dan jika ingin membeli rasa tersebut wajib mencantumkan kartu tanda pengenal" kata John yang menganggap Baekhyun masih tingkat sma

Baekhyun pun hanya bisa terdiam dan berfikir ternyata ia dikira anak dibawah umur.

memang banyak yang berkata

jika Baekhyun memakai outfit seperti ini benar benar seperti anak belasan tahun.

tapi.. wow Baekhyun saja tidak menyangka akan sebesar ini dampak nya.

dengan terkekeh Baekhyun pun berkata.

"Baiklah, Aku ingin membeli Ice cream grape vanila milkish cookie, tidak ada alkohol kan di dalam nya?" tanya Baekhyun .

"Tidak, nona" kata John yang mengira Baekhyun anak dibawah umur yang membatalkan niat nya dalam membeli ice cream ber alkohol.

"Berapa semua nya, John?" kata Baekhyun .

"5$, nona" kata John.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan uang untuk membayar.

saat John sedang mengambil kembalian. ia pun dibuat takjub oleh kesopanan yang dimiliki Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun makan dengan tenang di meja yang berada di dekat kaca, walaupun jam sudah menunjuk kan waktu tengah malam namun alunan musik yang lembut membuat Baekhyun terpejam mengikuti alur lagu tersebut.

Ia kembali terpikir atas kata kata orangtua nya, orang tua nya berkata bahwa umurnya sudah matang dan harus mulai memikirkan tentang pernikahan.

Ibunya berkata bahwa ia mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun yang hanya berfokus pada pekerjaan dan sudah seharusnya ia memikirkan tentang beberapa teman kencan.

"Hah..." hela nafas Baekhyun menandakan ia sedang berpikir keras saat ini bagaimana cara nya agar ia mendapatkan teman kencan dalam waktu satu minggu sebelum ibu nya bergerak untuk mengenalkan Baekhyun kepada lelaki yang tidak dikenal nya lewat kencan buta.

"Apakah aku harus meminta tolong kepada Sehun?, ah tidak mungkin, mama pasti mengetahuinya, atau aku minta bantuan kepada David ya? David kan Gay..."

Baekhyun pun merasa ada yang menariknya dengan cepat sebelum pinggang nya direngkuh seperti sepasang kekasih, aura dominan yang dikeluarkan nya benar benar kuat, sebelum Baekhyun menyadari apa yang terjadi lelaki itu sudah mengambil tindakan untuk berkata.

"Dia kekasih ku bu, jadi berhenti untuk mencoba mendekatkan ku dengan Seulgi" kata Lelaki tersebut.

Apa dia gila? Kekasih? Mengenalnya saja tidak dan hei siapa Seulgi? Apakah Seulgi wanita di depan ku yang memakai pakaian seperti jalang itu? Apa apa an dengan lipstick merah dan blush on yang seperti badut itu?

"Oh kau kekasih Chanyeol nak? Maafkan aku, kukira Chanyeol belum memiliki kekasih ayo duduk bersama kami" kata wanita yang ku sadari ibu nya, dan apakah Chanyeol nama lelaki disampingku.

Kulirik lelaki di samping ku dan kulihat _seringai_ kecil nya, dan sial nya aku melihat nya.

Dia menggiring ku ke meja nya bersama wanita yang ku sadari ibu nya dan seseorang yang bernama Seungi? Seulgi ? Ah masa bodoh dengan itu.

Aku berpikir aku sangat bodoh sekarang, bagaimana mungkin aku mengikuti dan mau saja di pakai lelaki yang bernama Chanyeol itu sebagai tameng.

Kami berjalan di belakang ibu nya dan wanita yang dijodohkan dengan nya, dia mengaku ingin meminta maaf kepada ku karena melihat diri nya dijodohkan, oh yang benar saja.

Lelaki sialan ini berbisik di telingaku

"Turuti saja dan pahami alur nya, kau harus membantu ku"

Huh, meminta saja arogan seperti itu.

"Bagaimana jika aku tak mau" tantang ku.

Hei akulah ini bukan cerita fiksi yang pemeran wanita nya akan setuju setuju saja ketika diminta lelaki yang mau tidak mau ku akui tampan ini, tentu saja harus ada timbal balik dari semua ini.

"Kau harus mau, sebagai ganti nya aku akan membayar mu berapapun yang aku mau"katanya angkuh.

"Dengar ya tuan angkuh tak tahu diri aku mempunyai uang dan aku tidak butuh uang mu, uang ku sudah banyak di bank hingga aku bingung harus ku apakan mereka"

Masa bodoh ia akan menganggap ku angkuh aku tidak peduli, sejenak dia melihat ku sambil menaikkan salah satu alis nya, _sialan dia sangat tampan._

"Oh ya lalu apa yang kau inginkan?" Kata nya melihat ku tertarik.

Jika dipikir pikir bukan kah bagus jika aku menyuruh nya seperti yang ku lakukan saat ini kepada ibuku akan membuat keuntungan tersendiri? Yeah lelaki ini akan kubawa ke ibuku tidak peduli jika aku harus menyeret badan nya itu.

"Timbal balik" kata ku.

"Berupa apa?"

"Pikirkan nanti saja" kataku masa bodoh.

Lelaki itu menaikkan alis nya lagi, oh sudahlah, nikmat tuhan mana yang aku dustakan dan bagaimana mungkin tubuhnya begitu tinggi namun pas dengan proporsi tubuh nya.

Setelah itu kami duduk dengan wanita yang di sebut sebagai Seulgi itu menatapku merendah, sialan main main dengan ku rupa nya.

"Jadi dia kekasih mu Chanyeol? " tanya ibu nya.

"Ah iya bibi maaf jika menggangu pertemuan kalian" kata Baekhyun sopan.

 ** _Chanyeol pov_**

 _Sempurna_ , batin ku puas.

Setidak nya ia tidak terlalu buruk untuk ukuran anak sekolahan.

Akting nya cukup memuaskan dan ia berkata bahwa ia tidak membutuhkan uang ku adalah sesuatu yang berbeda, gadis sekolahan _aneh_ , seharusnya ia tidak berkeliaran pada malam hari seperti ini.

"Ah tidak apa apa, ini salah bibi, jika bibi boleh tahu , siapa nama mu sayang?"

Oh ibuku melakukan serangan pendekatan pertama nya.

"Siapa dia aunt? Apakah Chanchan ie berkencan dengan anak sma seperti nya, huh tak kusangka kau menolak ku untuk anak sma Chanchan" kata Seulgi sok kenal kepadaku

Gosh dia hanyalah tikus kecil yang mendekati ibuku perlahan dengan sikap sok lembutnya itu ,bagaikan kelinci penurut , dan mendekati ku layak nya banteng mengamuk.

Kulirik perempuan yang belum ku ketahui nama nya ini, dia terlihat benar benar kesal di ejek seperti itu ternyata.

"Umh, perkenalkan namaku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun bibi" kata nya dengan senyuman cerah yang indah.

"Baekhyun? Seperti nya aku pernah mendengar nya" kata ibuku

Yayaya ingin sekali ku katakan kepada ibuku bahwa Baekhyun yang ia temui tidak mungkin berhubungan dengan Byun Hangeng , relasi bisnis ku yang benar benar membuatku kagum.

"Ah~ benarkah mungkin bibi hanya salah dengar hahaha"

Ah sial tawa nya seperti lonceng yang berdering di kegelapan begitu nyaman untuk didengar.

"Kau terlihat sangat muda sayang kau berada di tingkat berapa?" Tanya ibuku.

"Kurasa dia masih tingkat 9 bi" kata Seulgi menyela.

Menggangu saja kau kang Seulgi.

"Ahaha terimakasih Nona Seulgi secara tidak langsung anda berkata aku masih terlihat muda, aku sudah lulus kuliah bi"

 ** _Normal pov_**

"Benarkah Baekhyunie?" Tanya Jaejoong -ibu Chanyeol terkaget-

"Memangnya kau mengambil jurusan apa?" kata Seulgi dengan nada meremehkan tak bisa ia percaya bahwa seorang anak kecil membuat nya kesal seperti ini.

"Ah~ aku mengambil jurusan design dan bisnis bi" kata Baekhyun tenang.

Entah berapa lama Jaejoong memberi Baekhyun pertanyaan yang lagi lagi membuat nya kagum akan kemampuan gadis itu.

Jam pun menunjukkan pukul satu malam, Chanyeol pun menyadari jika Baekhyun benar benar tidak nyaman dengan tatapan Seulgi yang seperti badak mengamuk.

"Bu seperti nya sampai disini saja, aku akan pergi bersama Baekhyun, ia sudah terlihat lelah sekarang" kata Chanyeol melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang menguntungkan.

Ia sudah tak tahan berada di sini lebih lama lagi.

"Ah, benarkah Baekhyunnie? Chanyeol cepat antar Baekhyun pulang"

Tak ingin menambah banyak pertanyaan Chanyeol pun mengiyakan apa yang ibu nya perintahkan.

Mereka pun berjalan hingga sampai di depan mobil ferrari merah Chanyeol yang terlihat dominan dan keren di saat yang bersamaan.

"Masuklah bocah" kata Chanyeol acuh tak acuh.

Baekhyun pun tak terima dengan perlakuan orang di depan nya, yang benar saja ia sudah membantu nya dan malah di perlakukan seperti sampah begini.

Baekhyun benar benar kesal hingga ia memilih membalikkan badan nya dan berada dalam kungkungan Chanyeol.

Mata violet milik Chanyeol berada sangat dekat dengan mata amber nya.

Tak ada yang ingin memutuskan kontak mata penuh dengan tantangan di wajah mereka yang terlihat seperti kedua nya di mabuk cinta

"Kenapa hmm?" Kata nya dengan nada dominan.

"Aku kesal pada mu, kau memperlakukan ku seperti sampah bajingan" kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pun hanya tertawa dengan hidung nya yang menggosok hidung Baekhyun yang perlahan memerah karena suhu udara yang dingin saat ini.

"Jadi kau merasa diri mu sampah? Huh aku tidak memperlakukan diri mu seperti sampah sebaliknya kau lah yang merasa diri mu adalah sampah, jadi apakah kau sampah Byun?" Kata Chanyeol mencoba ber argumen di sela sela kegiatan nya menggesekan hidung ke dua nya.

 _Cih kau kira aku akan kalah dan bersikap malu malu layaknya perempuan yang tidak punya pertahanan._

 _Apa apaan dia?_

 ** _Blitz.._**

Suara kamera yang keras dengan cahaya nya pun menghentikan ke dua nya.

"Hah.." Baekhyun pun menghela nafas..

 _Ini akan menjadi sebuah pembicaraan baru_

Baekhyun pun menjauhi Chanyeol dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil Chanyeol dengan kaki di hentak kan dan menutup pintu nya dengan keras.

Chanyeol yang melihat nya hanya bisa terkekeh melihat tingkah Baekhyun, ia pun segera masuk ke dalam mobil merah kesayangan itu

"Kenapa kau menatap ku seperti itu hah?" kata Chanyeol melihat tatapan sengit Baekhyun.

"Seriously? Kau biasa saja Park?" Kata Baekhyun tak habis pikir.

Chanyeol yang sedang mengendarai mobil nya pun menoleh ke pada Baekhyun.

"Biasa karena apa? Ah.. kau kesal karena tidak jadi berciuman dengan ku bukan?"

"Gosh..kita di potret Park di potret, hah pasti manda akan bertanya tanya padaku siapa yang dirimu, dan lagi tidak! Aku tidak berharap berciuman dengan orang seperti mu"

"Akan ada saat nya kau memohon untuk berciuman dengan ku Baekhyun, pacar ku dan _who's_ manda?"

"Cih memohon yang benar saja, otak kosong mu itu perlu di isi dan manda _is_ _my lovely..._ "

" _Girlfriend_?" Chanyeol menyela.

"Aku masih normal bodoh, yang ingin ku katakan itu manager"

"Aku mendengarnya"

"Dan aku tidak peduli" kata Baekhyun.

"Dan hei Chanyeol kita mau pergi kemana?"

"Apartemen ku"

" _Are you crazy park. Its will make scandal_!" Kata Baekhyun heboh

" _Just listen, i dont care about that piggy scandal_ "

" _But i care_ " jerit Baekhyun

Chanyeol terlihat tidak terlalu peduli dengan jeritan Baekhyun

"Dan apa timbal balik untuk pacar ku ini?"

"Mudah saja lakukan hal yang sama seperti yang ku lakukan" kata Baekhyun sambil melihat kuku kuku cantik nya.

"Menjadi pacar mu? Oh Baekhyun ku rasa kau salah paham ini hanya pura pura jangan kau anggap serius"

"Kau benar benar bodoh ternyata, aku curiga kau menjadi ceo di perusahaan mu hanya untuk bermalas malasan, sudah ku bilang mirip! Ibu ku ingin aku mengenalkan kekasih ku sekalian saja kau ikut dengan ku"

"Okay.. masuk akal"

"Jadi setuju?"

"Yeah"

"Untuk apa kita ke apartemen mu? Tidak bisakah kau mengantarkan ku pulang" kata Baekhyun.

"Sudah jam 2 pagi bodoh aku tidak ingin mati di jalan karena mengantuk"

Chanyeol pun melirik Baekhyun yang tidak menjawab jawaban nya ia terlihat sibuk mengetik sesuatu kepada seseorang.

"Siapa?"

"Manda.. manda posesif kepada ku, aku harus mengabari nya"

"Oh gosh.. aku tak percaya jika aku mau ikut dengan mu ke apartemen mu" kata Baekhyun tak percaya.

Chanyeol pun menaikan alis nya menunggu Baekhyun berbicara.

"Rasanya seperti.. perempuan..."

" _Gampangan_ " kata Chanyeol melengkapi perkataan Baekhyun

"sialan kau park" ugh Baekhyun setuju kali ini dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun pun teringat dengan ibu Chanyeol yang menjodohkan anak nya pada saat tengah malam, apakah itu hal yang wajar mengesampingkan sikap dan sifat nya yang dekat dengan kata sempurna.

Ah,lebih baik ia tanyakan saja nanti kepada Chanyeol sekarang mereka sudah sampai di apartemen Chanyeol

Waktu pun cepat berlalu hingga Chanyeol menghentikan mobil nya di tempat parkir

Baekhyun pun seperti mengenal tempat ini.

Hingga ia pun menyadari dimana ia sekarang

"Park kau tinggal disini?" Tanya Baekhyun antusias.

"Hmm"

"Benarkah? Tapi ini apartemen moon Park! Apartemen termahal di korea"

Kata Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol yang disamping nya sedang mengutak atik handphone nya.

"Lalu kenapa? Kau ingin tinggal disini?"

"Tentu saja.. kudengar spa mereka spa berkualitas"

"Kalau begitu beli saja bukan kah kau bingung dengan uang yang menumpuk di bank mu"

Baekhyun pun cemberut

"Tadi nya aku ingin membeli nya namun ayahku dan ibuku melarang ku.. ya sudah aku tinggal di rumah ku" kata Baekhyun mengingat ibunya khawatir tidak ada yang menjaga nya.

"Tinggal saja bersamaku"

"Dasar gila, dan Park kata ibumu kau seorang Ceo. Kau sedang apa? Apakah mengecek keadaan perusahaan mu?" Tanya Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol tetap melihat handphone nya.

"Tidak" jawab nya singkat.

Baekhyun pun benar benar penasaran dan terdiam ia kembali duduk di kursi nya dan menutup mata nya.

"Hah.. sudah kuduga orang seperti mu mana mungkin seperti itu, menyesal aku mengira kau sibuk dengan pekerjaan mu"

"Aku memang sibuk.."

"Iya sibuk bermain flappy birds" kata Baekhyun.

"Hei.. sesibuk sibuk nya aku, aku tidak gila untuk bekerja dan lagi pula aku bermain ini hanya jika sedang bosan"

Alasan Chanyeol pun ditanggapi malas dengan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun sudah ingin tertidur pun memasukkan handphone nya.

"Hei.. kau tidak mati bukan?" Kata Chanyeol menggoncang tubuh Baekhyun.

Menghela nafas kasar pun Baekhyun menjawab.

"Bisa tidak memakai kata yang lebih lembut, apakah kau tertidur? Atau hal yang semacam nya bodoh"

"Sudah lah cepat keluar"Kata Chanyeol

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun keluar dengan Baekhyun yang memakai jaket milik Chanyeol karena ia kedinginan.

mereka pun masuk ke lobby apartemen tersebut dan sampai ke tempat resepsionis.

Chanyeol terlihat ingin mengambil sesuatu di situ Baekhyun pun benar benar lelah hingga ia menyadarkan tubuhnya ke Chanyeol.

ia hanya lelah bukan mengantuk ia hanya ingin duduk.

Baekhyun pun melirik petugas resepsionis itu dan bisa ia lihat bagaimana ia dan teman teman nya sebelum mereka sampai di depan nya sibuk untuk berdandan.

seperti Chanyeol peduli saja

"Selamat datang tuan Park, ada yang bisa saya bantu" kata orang itu berlama lama mengulur waktu.

 _Lee hyeri, ah~ jadi itu nama nya_

"Ah, hyeri...aku ingin mengambil paket ku yang ada di sini" kata Chanyeol.

"Ah.. baiklah paket nya sedang diambil"

Baekhyun pun dari belakang melihatnya sambil memicingkan mata nya apakah perempuan itu baru saja bertingkah malu malu sekaligus menggoda Chanyeol sekarang?.

 _Kukerjai saja orang itu_ kata Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Eungh, Chanyeol? Apakah masih lama?" Kali ini yang dikeluarkan Baekhyun adalah suara yang benar benar manja.

Chanyeol pun menoleh ke arah Baekhyun.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi"

Ucapan Baekhyun yang seperti itu pun membuat hyeri sadar akan kehadiran orang lain dan alangkah terkejut nya dia melihat perempuan di belakang Chanyeol.

"Eum? Chanyeol..itu teman kencan mu" kata hyeri dengan aksen malu malu nya.

Baru saja Chanyeol ingin menjawab Baekhyun segera menyela nya.

"Aku pacarnya" kata Baekhyun.

Sontak saja hyeri kaget. Orang yang selama ini di kabarkan single telah memiliki pacar.

"Ah.. pacar nya" kata hyeri canggung.

Akhirnya paket milik Chanyeol pun sampai dan segera di ambil Chanyeol karena ia sudah diseret menjauh oleh Baekhyun

Mereka pun sampai di depan lift dan menunggu di depan nya.

"Hei berapa nomor kamar apartemen mu?"

"Lantai atas"

Baekhyun pun bertanya lagi.

"Aku tahu kita akan ke atas namun lantai berapa dan nomor berapa Park?"

Chanyeol berkata

"Lantai 61"

Baekhyun pun menurut dan menekan tombol menuju lantai 61

"Isi paket mu apa?"

"Wine, sudahlah kau banyak tanya pendek diamlah"

"Ini kan mulut ku, pemilik nya yang menentukan ingin banyak bertanya atau tidak "

Mereka pun sampai dan Chanyeol segera keluar namun yang membuat Baekhyun bingung adalah tidak ada nomor pintu apartemen di sekitar nya.

Sesaat setelah keluar dari lift mereka menuju ke koridor dan terlihat satu pintu besar.

"Hafalkan sandi nya _pendek"_ kata Chanyeol

"Memang berapa sandi nya?"

" **610465271192370** "

"kau gila ya memasang sandi sepanjang itu"

"Untuk pengamanan Baek"

"Tidak mau, **pokoknya** daftarkan _finger_ _print_ ku ke pintu mu" tolak Baekhyun.

Dan Chanyeol terlalu lelah untuk mendengar _celoteh_ dari bibir Baekhyun

mereka pun berjalan di koridor yang langsung terhubung dengan ruang tamu besar milik Chanyeol.

Butuh waktu agak lama untuk menyadari jika...

"Park..rumah mu satu lantai?"

"Baru sadar?"

Baekhyun tak mau ambil pusing pun tidur di atas sofa besar milik Chanyeol

"Seperti nya aku belum mengatakan anggap saja ini rumahmu" sindir Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah menggangap ini rumah ku"

"Dan lagi mengapa kita kesini untuk apa?"

"Memperkenalkan diri bodoh, bagaimana jika kau kupakai lagi dan tidak tahu apa apa tentang ku" kata Chanyeol

"Bahasamu.." keluh Baekhyun

"Dan juga untuk membahas timbal balik dari kesepakatan ini" kata Chanyeol.

"Oh.. mudah saja kau hanya harus seperti ku berpura pura berkencan dengan ku untuk beberapa saat" kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pun menaikkan alisnya

"Kau benar benar terdesak seperti ku ya?"

"Tidak sampai harus dijodohkan tengah malam seperti mu, ah dan Park kenapa ibumu mau mengikuti saran Seungi untuk bertemu tengah malam?"

Chanyeol pun berjalan dan duduk di karpet dibawah sofa yang Baekhyun tiduri.

"Ibuku itu pernah tinggal sepuluh tahun di amerika jadi ia merasa wajar wajar saja bertemu dengan seseorang di jam segitu, namun ayahku kental akan budaya di sini jadi mereka.. yah bisa dibilang perpaduan yang pas" kata Chanyeol.

"Gila.. mau mau saja ibumu bertemu dengan seunghi, dan yang gila bukan ibu mu Park, maksudku si seunghi"

"Aku tahu bodoh dan hei nama nya Seulgae bukan seunghi"

"Ah yang benar saja aku ingat persis nama nya antara Seunghi dengan Seunggi"

"Masa bodoh dengan wanita itu"

Dan kali ini Baekhyun setuju.

"Jam berapa sekarang Park?"

"Apa kau tidak tahu kegunaan jam yang kuletakkan di dinding?"

"Berhenti menjawab sarkas dan santai saja aku malas kau tahu bangun dari sofa ini"

"Jam tiga pagi, dan ceritakan tentang dirimu padaku" pinta Chanyeol

"Bawakan saja selembar kertas dan alat tulis"

"Untuk apa?"

"Agar lebih mudah lebih baik menuliskan data diri sendiri di kertas itu"

Chanyeol pun setuju dan memberikan selembar kertas kepada Baekhyun dan untuk diri nya.

"Mengenai apa saja?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Pekerjaan, hal hal yang kau suka, keluarga mu dan terserah apa mau mu"

Baekhyun pun mengangguk kan kepala nya.

 **Baekhyun's life**

 **Nama: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Usia : 24 tahun**

 **Tanggal lahir : 6 mei 19!!**

 **Lulusan Jurusan Design di universitas Seoul dan bisnis di harvard, menjadi desainer untuk Bee Boutique, sedang mengambil jurusan S2 di universitas Seoul, memiliki ayah penyayang yaitu Byun Hangeng dan ibu baik hati bernama Byun Heechul juga seorang kakak bertanggung jawab seperti Byun Donghae dan kakak tidak tahu malu bernama Byun Seungri .**

 **Menyukai hal hal berbau stroberi, mencintai sesuatu yang berwarna biru laut.**

 **Pemegang sabuk hapkido tingkat akhir dan suka bernyanyi.**

 **Menjadi pembisnis, desainer sekaligus model untuk dirinya sendiri, menyayangi Luhan dan Xiumin sahabat nya sama seperti ia menyayangi koleksi eskrim nya di rumah.**

 **Orangnya supel, cantik, dan baik, tidak sombong dan lucu.**

 **Hal yang _dibenci_ ketika yogurt stroberi nya habis dan kertas design nya hilang begitu saja.**

 ** _Menyukai hidup santai dan tidak terlalu ambil pusing dikarenakan ajaran kakak kedua nya -Seungri_ -**

 **Motto hidup : jika susah tinggalkan saja jangan buat hidup mu dilihat sempurna jika dirimu kesusahan.**

 **Satu kata untuk masalah:**

 **Let it flow like a fart**

"Yeay, itu adalah data diri ku Park" kata Baekhyun antusias

"Kau benar benar anak dari Byun Hangeng ya? Aku kira hanya namamu yang mirip"

"Tentu saja tidak"

"Dan apa apa an ini membanggakan diri mu sendiri dengan kata kata bagus"

"Itu sebuah fakta"

"Serious pendek? Let it flow like a fart?"

"Ya.. aku menyukai hal hal yang seperti itu sesuatu yang tidak merepotkan, dan yup! Jika kau punya masalah biarkan itu mengalir seperti kau membuang gas"

"Terserah kau saja"

Baekhyun pun menegakkan tubuh nya.

"Baiklah kali ini giliran mu Park"

 **Chanyeol's life**

 **Nama: Park Chanyeol/ Richard Park**

 **Umur: 25 tahun**

 **Tanggal lahir: 27 November 19!!**

 **Lulusan Jurusan bisnis di oxford dan jurusan bisnis tingkat 2 di universitas seoul, dan lulusan kelas tata boga professional. Memiliki ibu bergaya hidup amerika - Park Jaejoong- dengan Ayah yang masih mempertahankan nilai kental budaya korea -Park Yunho- memiliki kakak perempuan merepotkan yang menggilai fashion bernama Park Yoora.**

 **Menjadi pebisnis sukses di usia muda (25) dengan masih bisa mengembangkan kerajaan bisnis Park,dan akan menerima tawaran menjadi dosen sementara untuk mengisi waktu luang nya**

 **Lebih menyukai toben daripada Yoora**

 **Tidak suka hal hal yang merepotkan dan terlalu lama menunda pekerjaan.**

 **Mencintai Bisnis seperti ia mencintai Toben**

 **Memiliki dua sahabat, Oh _Brengsek_ Sehun dan Kim _perengek_ Jongdae yang terlihat seperti oreo dan susu nya.**

 **Menyukai warna hitam, masih dapat menerima makanan manis, tidak hidup secara bebas namun tertata.**

 **Berjiwa bebas namun taat aturan main, hasil didikan orang tua ku.**

 **Dan masih banyak hal yang perlu di sebutkan**

 **Tidak banyak yang di ucapkan disini karena itu merepotkan**

Baekhyun benar benar tidak bisa berkata kata sekarang..

"Dan kau lebih menyayangi Toben dari pada kakak mu? Siapa toben?"

"Anjing ku" kata nya santai.

"Wow kau lebih menyayangi se ekor anjing daripada keluarga mu sendiri "

Jam pun sudah menunjukkan jam 4 pagi namun pertengkaran mereka masih tetap berlanjut.

Baekhyun pun mendesah lelah.

"Aku mengantuk" katanya sambil menggosok kedua mata nya.

"Sudah menyerah? Tidak ingin adu argumen lagi?" Goda Chanyeol.

"Eugh, kau menyebalkan aku sangat mengantuk kau tahu"

"Ya sudah tidur sana di kamar ku" kata Chanyeol enteng.

Baekhyun yang setengah sadar pun mengiyakan saja.

Chanyeol berjalan untuk menunjukkan kamar nya dan terhenti melihat Baekhyun hanya duduk sambil terkantuk kantuk.

"Cepat ikuti aku"

"Gendong..." rengek nya.

Byun Baekhyun terlihat sangat berbeda ia jadi seperti puppy liar sekarang

Chanyeol benar benar lemah dengan aegyo Baekhyun dan ia membenci itu..

"Haah... tidak usah beraegyo seperti itu, aku kesal" kata Chanyeol dengan gerakan cepat datang ke arah Baekhyun dengan kaki panjang nya dan menggendong nya ala bridal.

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun benar benar setengah sadar sekarang, hari ini ia benar benar lelah apalagi setelah acara fashion show yang diadakan tadi malam ia belum beristirahat sama sekali.

"Bahkan jika kau menyuruhku memberikan perusahaan ku padamu hingga bangkrut demi aegyo mu, akan ku lakukan"

Kata Chanyeol terkekeh sambil menaiki tangga.

"Tidak usah..nyam nyam nyam... berikan saja aku ice cream strawberry" lagi lagi Chanyeol terkekeh dibuat nya.

Mereka pun sampai di kamar Chanyeol dan dengan segera Chanyeol menurunkan tubuh Baekhyun di atas kasurnya.

"Kau tidur di mana?"

"Disini tentu saja"

"Apa!" Di tengah rasa kantuk nya Baekhyun pun tersadar

Mendesah pura pura lelah Chanyeol pun berkata.

"Aku tidak akan berbuat apa apa lagipula ini kasurku dan ini berukuran king size ,Baekhyun"

"Tapi..."

"Ini bukan zaman dulu Baekhyun, jika saja aku mau aku sudah pasti menikmati tubuh mu sekarang bahkan di lantai sekalipun"

"Mulut kotor mu itu" desis Baekhyun.

Kemudian ia pun melirik baju yang dia kenakan dan mendesah pasrah.

"Berikan aku satu kemeja mu"

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku akan mengganti baju ku aku risih dengan hal Ini"

Chanyeol pun megganguk mengerti.

"Putih atau hitam?"

"Putih saja" kata Baekhyun enteng.

"Tapi kau tahu.. ini sedikit menerawang"

"Kau kan sudah bilang tidak akan melakukan apapun dan ya aku percaya jadi tutup mulut mu yang ingin bertanya, dan turuti saja perintah ku.. aku mengantuk sekarang"

Chanyeol pun hanya dapat mengganguk kaku melihat Baekhyun berbicara panjang seperti itu.

"Kau tidak ingin mengganti pakaian dalam mu?" Tanya Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun akan pergi ke kamar mandi.

Baekhyun pun menaikkan alisnya.

"Woah.. berapa banyak wanita yang mampir ke apartemen mu in Park?"

"Satu.. hanya kau.. jika ibuku dan kakak ku dihitung maka tiga"

"Ok..Dimana baju nya?" Walaupun Baekhyun terkejut dengan fakta ini harus dikalahkan oleh rasa kantuk nya.

"Di loker kamar mandi utama ku kira itu masih baru"

Dan hanya di jawab anggukan dari Baekhyun dan mulai masuk ke dalam.

Melihat Baekhyun sudah masuk di kamar mandi pun membuat Chanyeol juga masuk ke dalam walk in closet miliknya.

walk in closet miliknya cukup besar namun masih ada beberapa ruang kosong karena ia memilih membuang beberapa baju lama nya.

Ia pun menatap kumpulan piama di depan nya dan mengambil celana hitam panjang berbahan sutera di depan nya dan mulai memakai nya.

Chanyeol memang selalu seperti itu ia sangat jarang memakai atasan dan hanya memakai celana bahan nya, itu karena ia berpikir bahwa itu adalah pakaian yang simple.

Ia pun keluar dan memilih duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang nya sambil melihat data data perusahaan milik nya.

Suara pintu terbuka pun terdengar ia pun menoleh hanya untuk melihat Byun Baekhyun memakai kemeja putih nya yang sangat amat kebesaran di badan proposional nya sampai setengah paha nya dengan sesuatu yang menerawang berwarna hitam.

"Apa lihat lihat" delik Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada apa apa"

"Dasar penipu, dan kenapa kau tidak memakai baju mu Park Chanyeol!!"

"Sama saja seperti kau, kau memakai atasan dan aku memakai bawahan"

Baekhyun pun merotasikan mata nya karena kesal dengan ucapan tidak bermutu Chanyeol.

"Jawab saja"

"Aku tidak menyukai nya, kau tahu semacam tidak nyaman"

Baekhyun pun mengganguk mengerti, ia paham maksud Chanyeol ia juga merasa risih jika memakai celana untuk tidur, setiap orang memiliki kebiasaan yang berbeda dan ia mencoba memahami nya.

Ya.. ia mencoba sekarang untuk memahami mengapa perut Chanyeol memiliki apa yang orang orang sebut sebagai sixpack.

Baekhyun pun tidur di samping Chanyeol yang masih bersandar di kepala ranjang.

"Baju nya cukup dengan mu?"

"Kebesaran Park, lebih dari cukup"

"Bukan maksudku pakaian kakak ku"

"Oh.. ya well ini cukup untuk ku walau.. yah, sedikit kekecilan bagi ku"

Chanyeol pun bersiul dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu jika sebesar itu, hingga milik kakak ku masih saja sempit bagi mu" kekeh Chanyeol

"Ya tuhan mulut mu Park, dan diamlah aku akan tidur, selamat tidur" kata Baekhyun yang mulai tertidur.

Chanyeol pun meletakkan kembali handphone nya dan ikut tidur di samping Baekhyun.

"Ya.. selamat tidur"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **THE HEIRS OF LOVE**

 **TBC / END**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[Repost from watty]

Huaa apa ini kekeke mau bikin Chanyeol nya bad boy malah g bisa, dasarnya penggoda sih emang nya kekeke, mau lanjut ato gak ya? Bentar lagi UN woi lambaikan tangan ke kamera /lebai njir/ ditunggu Review nya loh guys

Budayakan membaca lebih d dahulu jangan langsung scroll

 **PERHATIAN KERAS**

 **Ini Bukanlah sebuah Plagiat dari fanfiction atau apapun itu, murni dari pikiran kecuali Disclaimer.**

 **The heirs of love**

 **Rated : TM**

 **Disclaimer : Kembali kepada cast masing masing kecuali Plot dan alur cerita.**

 **Warning! No plagiarism, Gender switch, Exo member.**

 **Dont like? Dont read! Dont forget for review**


End file.
